Pirozhky Cakes
by mo person
Summary: A little ditty featuring the avengers and their children. OMEGAVERSE mpreg. Thundershield Scienceboyfriends shieldhusbands. Plus, Natasha cooks Russian cakes and the avengers pig out.


Steve was tired. Very tired. But his baby son was far from tired. Little Tyler was full of energy and scampering around the Avengers Tower common room. His little bowed legs moved quickly, moving the little boy around the couch, under the table, behind the tv and he almost reached the opened glass door that lead to the balcony, but JARVIS had locked the door in time. Steve was too pregnant to run after his little boy. He was so tired! He just wanted to sit down and relax his ankles and his back.

Tyler delighted their game of tired cat and hyper mouse. He squealed in that happy baby way and continued to run around. His blond hair was a mess on top of his head and his socked feet pattered across the wood floor. Thor was away on S.H.I.E.L.D matters and Steve was alone with Tyler. Clint was home, but he had only just given birth the day prior. He was resting with his Alpha, Phil, and their son James.

Steve was about to give up and ask JARVIS to close off the kitchen and stairs and keep Tyler from the sharp edges when the elevator doors swept open and the avengers piled out. Tyler changed his couch-bound path and veered straight towards his father. Thor laughed in his booming voice and scooped Tyler up in his big arms.

"My little warrior! Exercising, I see!" Thor delighted in his son's loud squeals and babble.

Steve huffed in exhaustion and flopped onto the couch. He panted with exertion as Thor came with their son to sit beside him.

"How are you faring, svass?" Thor asked, placing his huge, warm hand on Steve's belly.

"I'm tired and sore and I just want to sleep forever!" Steve whined.

"Make that a double! Bruce, take me to bed." Tony exclaimed in his boisterous way. He grasped Bruce's hand and pulled him along to their bedroom.

"I'm hungry, if anyone wants Pirozhky you know where to find me." Natasha said stalking away silently.

"I shall join you shortly for your food!" Thor called. "Come, svass, let me take you to our bed for your rest."

Thor carried Steve to the bedroom, leaving Tyler to continue running around in the living room with Natasha's sharp eyes watching his every move. Steve sighed happily as his back throbbed a little less in protest.

"Sleep. I will wake you I due time." Thor promised, leaving a sweet kiss to Steve's lips.

Tony and Bruce were a blur of skin and teeth and clothes. They were frantic in their desperation to get out of their clothes. Tony had his legs wrapped firmly around Bruce's strong torso, grinding into the hard cock he could feel pressing against the zipper of Bruce's pants.

"I want to be pregnant too, Bruce! I want to feel our child moving inside of me!" Tony cried. "Oh god, Bruce!"

"Ugggg, Tony!"

Natasha smiled at Tyler. His little face was peering up at the counter from between her legs. He had stuck his head between her knees and held onto her calves. The little boy had Steve's pert nose and Thor's expressive eyes. He was a cutie and that's no lie. Not even Director Fury could resist grinning in Tyler's direction.

Natasha efficiently worked around the baby, slipping him little pieces of soft pear for him to gum at. His face was healthily flushed from his playing.

"Do you want to sit in your chair so that auntie Tasha can make some Pirozhky?" Natasha cooed.

"BAH!" Tyler said.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natasha smirked.

The avengers relaxed later that day. They lounged in the living room with everyone enjoying Natasha's Pirozhky cakes. She had made apple, peach, blueberry and pear filled ones and three platters stacked high with beef and chicken cakes. She knew that Thor could eat his way through a platter of beef cakes by himself and Tony was hogging the blueberry cakes.

Tyler had his face stuffed into a pear filled cake, making happy noises with while he slobbered over the pastry. Steve was enjoying his sixth chicken cake, rejuvenated after his nap. Bruce was really enjoying the Apple and peach cakes. He was on his tenth cake already.

"Ugh, we're going to get fat if keep this up." Tony complained as he reached for his eighth blueberry cake.

"BAH!" Tyler replied, glaring at Tony.

"It's true, little hammer! You're baby pudge will only get worse!" Tony teased.

"Stop antagonizing my son, Tony." Steve admonished.

"Fine, cap." Tony shrugged, leaning back against Bruce. "he won't ever develop a witty nature or quick mind if he doesn't learn from the best... The best is me, just so you know."

"Sure, Tony." Clint smirked. "You're the best. Now be a dear and continue stuffing your face- wait... Is that a double chin I see?"

"What!?" Tony shrieked.

"My eyes don't lie, Tony. You've got a double chin." Clint lied.

Tony dropped his cake and rushed to the bathroom to inspect his chin for himself, babbling about non-fat coffee from now on.

"Clint, honey. There was no double chin." Phil said, sliding the nipple of his son's bottle out of baby James's mouth.

"I know." Clint smirked. "It's payback for when I was really big and pregnant. He called me a beachball. I need to get even."

"Just don't break my mate, okay?" Bruce chuckled.

"Deal, big green!" Clint cheered around his beef Pirozhky.

"BAH!"

The end~

**Haha! This one sucked... Sorry. I'm hard on myself! I got a math quiz back and I was expecting a 75%... I got 82% and wished I had practiced more so I could have gotten 100... I know... **

**Anyway, this one was written in three days. (I know, the length is horribly short...) but I'm a procrastinator. Lol! **

**So, I'm experiencing writers block. It's so annoying. (I should specify. I am experiencing avengers block. I am pouring out words for my original works but not my avengers stuff...) so please give me any ideas or story prompts. I would be glad to write some of them! (Really hot was the product of a suggestion on archiveofourown.) **

**Anyway... I hope that it was fluffy...**


End file.
